handy_mannys_repairshopfandomcom-20200215-history
Manny Garcia
Manny Garcia is a 3 Years old hispanic handyman who lives in Sheetrock Hills. He is the protaganist of Disney Junior's pre-school TV series Handy Manny. Personality Manny is always happy, kind, and friendly towards everyone in Sheetrock Hills. He offers his services as a handyman and is able to fix anything, from small repairs to big constructions, and also helps and assist anyone with their problems in Sheetrock Hills. Due to this, he has an excellent reputation as a handyman and was named as "The Best Repairman in the County" in the episode "Best Repairman" and he was awarded with the "Good Citizenship Award", after unknowingly repaired his own trophy. He has feelings towards Kelly, even though he doesn't show it (which unaware to him, Kelly also has feelings towards him). Manny owns a repair shop and would regularly receive calls from the residents of Sheetrock Hill to repair their damaged items. Manny lives and works with a group of 8 tools (previously 7, but now Flicker has joined the team), which his tools always accompany him anywhere when a repair needs to be done. In his shop, he hangs photos and keeps a photo album that contains pictures of his childhood or him with his tools and family. Appearences Manny wears a green shirt with a white shirt underneath, a red hat, a yellow toolbelt, yellow rubber gloves, blue jeans and brown boots. He has brown eyes and dark brown hair (which the front and top part of his hair is covered, and only the back portion of the hair exposed) and tanned skin. On the episode "Handy Manny and the 7 Tools", Manny assumes the role as Prince Charming. Manny's appearence is that he wears a blue and yellow striped hat, a blue royal suit and a brown belt, brown pants and yellow boots. On the episode "Wedding Day", Manny appears to have no hat. Without his hat, the front part of Manny's hair appears to be spiky. Manny wears a different patterned green shirt, greyish-brown pants and greyish-brown shoes. "Wedding Day" is the only episode that feature Manny without his hat. On the special episode of Special Agent Oso, Manny, his tools and Kelly are featured in the crossover episode "The Manny and the Golden Bear". His appearence is the same as how he looks like in his own TV series "Handy Manny". Manny's role in this episode is that he has to fix a boy's bicycle and aid Oso in completing the episode's mission. Interest and Hobbies Manny really loves his job as a handyman. Manny would usually work almost everyday and he rarely takes long breaks or vacations unless he is forced to have one by his friends or one of his relatives or friends invites Manny to have a vacation or a break. When Manny is not working, he would spend his free time reading, playing or listening to music or do his puzzle activities in the shop. Manny also likes to to do outdoor activities. This includes fishing, gardening, playing sports and exercising. Besides doing his job as a handyman, Manny would sometimes do volunteer jobs, such as employed as a firefighter in Firefighter Manny. It is hinted that Manny is a toaster collector and likes to collect many different types of toasters. He would usually place his collections of toasters on a shelf located near the back entrance of the shop. Manny also has a interest in special hardware. It is said from Manny's tools that Manny would sometimes spend hours reading the catalouge of hardware items in Kelly's Hardware Store and also he has an interest in buying special hardware such as the special gloves he received by Mayor Rosa in Welcome To Sheetrock Hills. Skills From a young age, Manny is presented to be skillful in repairing and building objects, regardless of the size of the object. Besides being a proficient handyman, Manny possesses many other skills. Manny is skillful in playing different types of musical instruments such as the guitar, trumpet and piano. In Tool Dance, Manny was seen as a good dancer, which he had dance with Kelly and the dance instructor. In The Big Picture, Manny was seen to be a skillful soccer player and mentions that Manny had started learning how to play soccer at a young age. Besides those skills, Manny possesses more skills which are presented in almost each episodes in the entire series of Handy Manny Tools *Felipe *Turner *Dusty *Flicker *Pat *Squeeze *Rusty *Stretch Relatives and Family *Abuelito - Grandfather *Mrs Portillo - Grandmother *Quinn - Cousin *Alex/Alejandro - Cousin *Lola - Sister *Pepe - Nephew *Reuben - Brother *Chico - Baby Nephew *Uncle Hugo - Uncle(Mentioned) *Uncle Pedro - Uncle(Mentioned) Gallery Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:CharacterList